


Dear Yuki (If You're Reading This)

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, References to War, love letter, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: During the Scanran War, Neal writes a letter to Yuki that he hopes she will never read.





	Dear Yuki (If You're Reading This)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Love Letters themed event during the Goldenlake Free for All.

Dear Yuki (If You’re Reading This)

Dear Yuki,

I pray you never read this because if you’re reading this, then I never made it home to Queenscove, but as a healer, I know how close the shadow of the Black God always hovers to us all, so I have entrusted this letter to the care of Merric since Kel would accuse me of being too melodramatic if I asked her to safeguard it. Merric will ensure that this passes into your hands if the worst happens to me. 

If you’re reading this, know that my last thoughts were of you–of your beauty and your strength–and of the daughter you gave me. It pains me to think that I won’t be there to see our little girl grow into someone who looks and fights like you but heals like me.

Please be a rock for my family who live with the loss of my brothers every day. Tell my mother I’m destroying the serenity of the Peaceful Realms by arguing with my brothers and that Kel made me eat my vegetables until the end. Tell my sister that I only teased her about the louts who courted her because I wanted her to find the best lout for her, and she did, in the end. Tell my father that I am sorry another one of his sons died because I insisted on training as a knight but that I am in a place where there is no more need for healers and even healers can rest when they aren’t fighting with their brothers.

Don’t mourn me too long. Find another man almost as handsome and clever as me to charm laughter and smiles out of you. Make him your husband and a father to our daughter, and know that I’ll be smiling down on all of you from the Peaceful Realms because I never wanted anything except love and happiness for you and our little girl. I promise that I’ll be watching your love and happiness from the Peaceful Realms, and it will bring me eternal joy to see you smile and laugh.

With all the undying love in my heart, I remain

Your Ever Faithful Neal


End file.
